Multifunction apparatuses each having functions of a copying machine, a scanner, a printer, a facsimile machine, and the like have been conventionally known. There have been some techniques in which image data is stored in such a multifunction apparatus or a server and, if necessary, an editing process, an output process, etc. are performed on the image data. Patent literature 1, for example, discloses a system for previewing and editing, on a web browser of a client apparatus, an image stored in a server device.
Further, in recent years, a multifunction apparatus and an information processing apparatus are connected to each other via a communication network so as to perform various processes. That is, a multifunction apparatus serves as a part of a total application system in such a manner that an application operating on an information processing apparatus and a function of the multifunction apparatus operate in cooperation with each other. This makes it easier to construct a flexible service by combining a function of the multifunction apparatus and a function of a personal computer (PC) appropriately. Patent literature 2, for example, discloses a multifunction apparatus control system including a multifunction apparatus and a control apparatus that transmits a control instruction to the multifunction apparatus via a communication network.